t_prince_of_saiyansfandomcom-20200214-history
Edenia
Edenia: The Hidden Planet of the Saiyan Race History Thousands of years ago, a raging war between the two Edenian kingdoms erupted. The princess of the Nirvit Kingdom, Zaladane, helped a commoner, Xashin. Zaladane, a powerful spellcaster, helped Xashin by creating the Immortality Spell and granting him a lot of magic power. Xashin would go on to betray Zaladane, leading to the creation of the Shadow Stones, and locking Xashin away. The Edenian Invasion (Approximately 50 Years Ago) While Planet Vegeta was under attack by Freiza, a group of Saiyans managed to escape before the planet's ultimate destruction. Led by a Saiyan named Sozin, approximately 100 saiyans were able to flee to Edenia. During this time, the Edenians were losing a war with a neighboring race, the Wallahi. Seeing the immense power of the Saiyans, the Edenian King, Roku, openly welcomed them. With the help of the Saiyans, the Edenian people won the war and Sozin was given high honors from the King. Sozin and Roku made a pact to get Sozin's eldest son, Aknadin, married to Roku's grand-daughter, Cordelia. The Saiyan-Spellcaster War (Approximately 20 Years Ago) As time went on, the Edenian King, Roku passed away. Aknadin married a Saiyan girl, Ursa, breaking the pact Sozin and Roku made twenty years prior. Upset with the Saiyans taking over, the spellcasters slowly began to fight back and a war began between the two races. Ursa gave birth to three children: Azula, Zuko, ?. Aknadin's brother, Jerrod, also married a Saiyan girl, Sindel, who gave birth to twins: Kitana and Mileena. Jerrod was eventually murdered during the war and Sindel re-married another Saiyan, Shao Kahn, resulting in Mako's birth. After Ursa's passing, fearing for his children's safety, Aknadin went to the Spellcaster Princess, Cordelia and proposed they fulfill the pact Roku and Sozin made. Also wanting to stop the war, Cordelia agreed and married Aknadin. They had one child: Anna. The Quest for the Dragon Balls (Approximately 15 Years Ago) After peace was restored, baby Zuko turned ill. The spellcasters tried their best but predicted baby Zuko would die in a couple weeks. Hearing about the legendary Dragon Balls from the Saiyans, Cordelia decides to use them to save Zuko. Against the council's wishes (who believed it was best for the universe to not know of their existence), Cordelia put together a group consisting of herself, Aknadin, Shao Kahn, and a small group who traveled to Earth to find the Dragon Balls. Part of the group was a man named Akumaru, whose daughter was also terminally ill. Akumaru had planned to decieve the King and Queen and using the Dragon Balls to save his daughter, instead of the Prince. Akumaru's plan was found out by Aknadin and Akumaru retreated back to Edenia. After using the Dragon Balls to save Zuko, Cordelia and Aknadin returned to Edenia to discover Akumaru had infiltrated the castle with a group of spellcasters and had killed Queen Sindel. Akumaru was killed and his family and followers were banished.